How the Black Beast Broke the Beautiful Doll
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: She was broken, abused, and lonely. A Doll, trapped in the Attic for years. Covered in dust, and all alone. The moment she got closed….ever so close – I killed her. Broke her into pieces. She fell to the hard ground like Porcelain. And that was how I, the Black Beast, Broke the Beautiful Doll.


She snored a little bit in the silence. Her arms were wrapped around my Master, a smile plastered on her young face. I tossed my wet glove off to the side throwing it out of view. I'd gotten the information Id needed only minutes ago. Now the female Troupe Member lay panting and exhausted in her tent.

I will admit that seducing the older troupe member, watching her break, had been fun. But the moment she gave in (which didn't take long for her to do) I was bored. Id won the game too easily, and once she'd climaxed around my fingers, and I'd gotten the information I needed, I was done with her. She was no longer an amusement.

I glanced at my sick, sleeping Master as I straightened out of tailcoat. The other female Troupe member was attached to him like a lost puppy. While Beast had wanted and pathetically loved another man who would never love her back, this one was interesting.

It was quite easy for me to see behind her façade, dressing as a male. I very well knew she was a female, perhaps between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, and quite underdeveloped. Why she dressed like a man if something not even I could not understand.

Taking a few steps toward my Master, I was surprised he wasn't being suffocated by the young girl next to him. I think she'd taken a liking to him; to a boy no older than twelve. That was entertaining; my Master in no way looked like a Male yet – and the size of his member had to yet to grow as well. I would know, he can't even wash himself in the bathtub. Yet this young female remained attached to him for some reason…and that was…fascinating. You'd think she'd be attracted to someone her age or older. But no, she liked a twelve year old boy.

_Hmmmm…?_

Reaching down I reached a hand through her short brown locks. She breathed softly – unaffected by my touch. What a heavy sleeper. My fingers brushed through her bangs, running along the scars of her face that she tried to conceal.

She stirred a little bit, yet still never woke up. She was almost like a Porcelain Doll. One that I could break.

She wanted to sleep next to a boy? Well, I'd allow her to sleep next to a man.

* * *

Somehow she'd stayed asleep as I carried her to an empty tent. Though she had uttered the word "_Smile_" when I picked her up.

Soon she'd be screaming the word "_Black_."

While Beast had been fun to seduce, she really wasn't worth anything. She wanted love, yet she dressed like a Harlot. And she had accepted my touch like a Whore.

Now _this _one…

I set the girl down on the small bed. She was innocent. She didn't want love, like the other had. _She _would be much more amusing to break.

I pulled off my tailcoat, folded it, and neatly set it down on a nearby trunk. Then my vest was gone, and then my button down shirt.

My pale chest was exposed, my nipples hardening from the cold air that I couldn't feel. And yet she still didn't wake up. Like a Doll; unmoving. Breathing softly…

I stalked back over to the bed, where she was lewdly laying on her back, limbs outstretched and almost welcoming me. Chuckling to myself, I sat down next to her. My bare hands unbuttoned the boy pants of hers, exposing the white undies. Then I moved down and quickly pulled off her boots, and then the pants. Then I sat her up and removed her jacket and shirt. The only thing left were her undies.

And yet she remained asleep, though she seemed to be a little cold. Her naked body was before me, small and petite. Her breasts were incredibly underdeveloped, but the cold air made her nipples erect. It was a bit arousing. A tightness swelled in my groin; while Beast had willingly accepted the pleasure my fingers gave her – that hadn't been arousing. She was only a simple whore.

Yet this Beautiful Doll before me was still asleep; the fact that she would possibly and unknowingly know what I was going to do…now _that _was arousing. I scanned her body, admiring it, and then my fingers hooked around her panties, and I pulled them down until they were gone.

I moved my own hand down and unbuttoned and unzipped my own pants. After undoing the folds, my erect cock poked its way out into the open air. I gently stroked it, coaxing it more into hardness. The slight waves of pleasure made me moan softly.

And yet she still remained asleep. She stirred more, her hands searching for something – and blanket, I figured. I feared she'd wake up and start screaming. I set my hands on her thighs and pushed her legs open, quite far apart. She was flexible.

Moving my face between her legs, I took the bud of her womanhood into my mouth. She tasted strange, not of anything disgusting – but something I couldn't describe. It was tolerable, as I sucked softly…

And then she woke up.

"B – Black!? What are ye doing!?" she was groggy, yet her blue eyes stared down at me in utter confusion. The sleep seemed to have disoriented her a bit.

My right hand immediately shot up and covered her mouth. I sat up and brushed my lips across her left, scarred cheek. "Sssshh…relax," I whispered, my voice soothing.

Her blue eyes flickered to me, wide and full of fear. As she came out of her grogginess she was realizing what I was doing. I pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"W – what are ye doing?" she asked again, now shaking.

I smiled innocently at her. "You were sleeping next to Smile. I thought it'd be best if you slept with me."

"But no – I"

"Ssshhh," I hushed her again. "Relax, my dear."

"But – but ~" she stuttered. Doll couldn't speak; she was consumed by sleep and fear.

"Now, now," I whispered. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Her eyes welled with tears. I think it finally made sense to her as to what I was going to do. I took my cock in my hand again and gave it another stroke, before positioning myself. Surprisingly she was silent, she wasn't protesting, wasn't fighting. But she wasn't accepting either.

I stared into her eyes as I pushed forward, expecting her to make some noise of pain from her broken virginity, but I slipped right in, feeling her smooth muscles tighten around me, making me groan lightly. And I realized she wasn't a virgin. But why wasn't she? She certainly wasn't a common whore. And as I began to move, I watched her look away and close her eyes.

Ah. It all made sense to me now.

The Abuse. The Stolen Virginity. The reason she dressed like a boy. She was _used _to this. I figured she had been raped by a family member, her father, perhaps? She was abused for who knows how long. Dressing like a boy was her defense mechanism.

Humans were such complicated creatures.

As I continued to move, she still stayed silent and unmoving. And that harder and faster I went, the more she squeezed her eyes shut and the tighter she gripped the bed sheets. And even though I made her climax more than once, she wouldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SMILE!" the young girl screamed, tears pouring down her face. The dagger was withdrawn from its' sheathe. She charged at us.

"Sebastian."

It was an order to kill her, like I had all the others I had killed. I stared down at her for a moment, as the wind blew through her hair and exposed the scars on her face.

She was broken, abused, and lonely. A Doll, trapped in the Attic for years. Covered in dust, and all alone. The moment she got closed….ever so close – I killed her. Broke her into pieces. She fell to the hard ground like Porcelain.

And that was how I, the Black Beast, Broke the Beautiful Doll.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

What is wrong with me!?

I _really _like the pairing of Doll x Sebastian. I don't know why, and there aren't any stories of them out there. So I thought I'd write one. I also have this theory that Doll may have been raped as well, and that dressing as a boy confuses others (like Ciel) so they won't think of her as a young girl who can be taken advantage of. We don't know what the Troupe went through before they were rescued, so it could be highly possible that she was raped.

I also don't mean to make Doll sound like she has an STD or something while Sebastian is giving her oral sex. Personally I think that she probably bathes enough to stay clean, yet doesn't bathe enough to not be _completely _clean. But I don't think her vagina would be coated in dirt either.

I also personally think Sebastian didn't sleep with Beast and only touched her. But lately I've been torn between if he 1.) Slept with Beast and spent the night with her and 2.) Is attracted to her.

I don't know. Hope you enjoy though :) Also, if you haven't read my new story "Like a Demon Would" please do! I think is having problems alerting my followers about it :)


End file.
